Sonic hunter freedom the worlds unite
by Monster-the-dragon
Summary: At the end of a battle 100 years ago, a dragon's actions created a dent in space and time making worlds come together, but also creates a crack in an ancient mysterious seal. first fic don't hold back flames i can take it. Rating will change, SonicxBlaze
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction/Prologue**

**THE END IS THE BEGINNING**

**Hi! Monster the dragon here. This is the intro for my story. S.H.F.T.W.U. **

**This is my first fan fiction on this website, so I hope you like it**

The weather was stormy. Rain poured like a waterfall. Thunder and lightning flashed. Trees were at the wind's mercy. In the middle of a bloody battlefield, a white dragon stood weakly on its four broken legs. His wing's webbing was torn from it's hold. Small fragments on his tail showed it was once covered in a shell. His claws were completely gone. His horns were snapped in half, and countless spears, swords, arrows and axes were stuck in his back. He turned his lifeless gaze upon four dragons across from him. The four dragons took a fighting stance.

"I won't let you harm anyone anymore," the bloody dragon said and took a step towards them, ignoring the pain.

"Give yourself up and your wife will be spared."

"You already killed her, and you killed my unborn child along with her." The lone dragon kept gazing lifelessly at them. The four other dragon began trembling in fear, but stood their ground.

"She broke the law of our land."

The white dragon was now in front of them. He grabbed one's head. "Screw the law."

With a powerful twist, he twisted the dragon's head all the way around a full three hundred sixty degrees.

"How dare you kill an elder!" one of the dragons yelled in shock.

The next moment, the dragon regretted saying that, as the white one grabbed his tail and stabbed it in his heart. "You were saying?"

He turned to the remaining two. They slowly backed away, then one flew off to escape, but the vengeful dragon uprooted a tree and threw it at the fleeing dragon, piercing his body. He looked at the last remaining dragon. Under the white one's sharp gaze, the last dragon saw there was no escape and saw only one option left. "Please have mercy," he begged. "I had nothing to do with her death.''

The white dragon placed a paw on its head. The terrified dragon sighed in relief, but then the white one let out a bellowing roar: "LIAR!" He crushed his head under his paw. He smiled as the body fell to the ground. He closed its eyes while death did its job.

He heard a rustling sound in the leaves. He stood on its legs, feeling great pain as he did so, but he didn't show it. "Who's there?" he called. Out of the bushes came a female dragon holding a purple egg. "Dana. You're alive... and the child?"

"It's fine, but you—"

"I know. My life is balancing on the edge of death, I don't have long."

She placed her head under his chin and gave him a lick on the neck. She frowned as the metallic taste of blood touched her taste buds. "I understand."

He closed his eyes and cried. "I love you," he whispered as he fell lifeless onto the muddy earth.

She looked at his body. "I love you too, Vior," she whispered, as her tears hit the mud.

"You," a voice said. She turned and saw the elder with the tail pierced through his heart suddenly standing up. "You will die." He breathed a fireball at her, but a white barrier stopped it. "What magic is this?" he exclaimed in surprise. Suddenly the white dragon's body glowed brightly and a white spirit rised out of it.

"Vior?"

"But you're dead!"

The spirit looked at the elder, then blinked and the elder was sliced in half by an invisible force. Vior's spirit turned to Dana. It then disappeared.

**100 YEARS LATER**

In a village, the usual silence was broken by a baby's crying. In a hut a mother was holding her newborn child. "There, there, now mommy's here," she cooed. The child stopped and squeaked and reached for his dad, though unknown to them he was actually reaching for Vior's spirit.

"I found you," the spirit said as it entered the child's body.

"What should we name him?" the dad asked.

"How about Terry?"

**10 YEARS LATER**

On the top of a tower that reached above the clouds, a boy gave a quick look over his shoulder.

"Lost them," he gasped.

"That's what you think," an angry voice said. He turned and saw a group of furious-looking boys. "Your gonna pay for humiliating us."

The boy gulped. "I think I should be going." But he saw the edge.

"You got nowhere to go and, by the looks of it, your friend has abandoned you." They began to approach him. "You're dead, you stupid shrimp."

"I may be stupid, but I know that it's Remobra season on the tower."

"How's that gonna help ya?" He sneered. They were right in front of him. "Any last words?"

"In fact I do, but it's not going to be my last words." He took a deep breath. "REMOBRA SURFING!" A scream was heard and, out of the tower, hundreds of small purple dragons flew out. The boy leaned over and fell off the edge.

The group of boys rushed up and looked down over the edge, when suddenly one of the dragons shot up in the air. The boys looked and saw the boy surfing on the small dragon. "Gotcha and see ya!" he yelled back at them as he dived.

"What kept ya?" a voice said, he turned and smiled. Beside him another boy was surfing on a dragon. They turned the dragons and flew in zigzag crossing each other. On the last, they high-fived as they crossed.

Unknown to the world a crack appeared out of nowhere in the endless space, from the crack black smoke seeped out, then a cough fit. " Ah, I gotta quit smoking."

**Hope you liked it and I would like to thank the beta reader Unknown-light for teaching me about paragraphs and other things. Thank you for your help. :)**


	2. best reunion EVER XD

S.H.F.T.W.U: chapter 1

This was written back when I was a sonic fan (still am a little) But enjoy

2 months since Sonic and the black knight  
>Angel island, a place of peace and quiet, the birds sang, the wind blew through the trees leaves, nothing could ruin the peace absolutely not- ``YOU'RE DEAD KNUCKLES´´. Except a certain blue hedgehog and a red echidna. What did the dimwit do this time ``w-w-wait Sonic can't we talk this over? ´´ Knuckles asked desperately. Sonic was run after knuckles with caliburn in hand WAIT CALIBURN [FLASHBLACK] `` no Amy it's not an excuse, I'm telling the truth´´ said a totally terrified Sonic. He had his hands up in defend. All in vain cuz BAM, sonic was hit with a force, which you would loss 20 IQ if not prepared, luckily sonic was prepared. ``now I know why you tried to run away from Nimue ´´ a voice said from under sonic. ``Wait that voice´´ sonic thought, he looked down, his eyes widened he saw caliburn. ``It would appear you accidental took me to your home´´ caliburn said grinning. [END OF FLASHBACK] Right then knuckles knocked down a tree to block Sonics path, but sonic slice it in half before it hit the ground. ``Just wait until I get my hands on you´´ sonic shouted in rage, suddenly he glowed red, then stopped of a half second, then burst forward. This took sonic by surprise. He zipped past knuckles. ``What th-´´ Sonic was cut off by slamming face first into the emerald shire. Everything went so fast, knuckles was still looking backwards. ``phew lost him´´ he thought and turned around and just barely miss the shire. He then saw sonic stuck in the shire wall, he sighed and pulled sonic out. When he had pulled sonic out, a piece of paper fell off of him. `` Hmm what's this? ´´ Knuckles thought. Looked at sonic who was out cold, he shrug began reading the letter<br>KNUCKLES POV  
>Dear Blaze<br>Tails has invented a machine. So that we can transport objects to each other, but I need the master emerald. So how you been? Hope you have more fun then me, Eggman haven't attacked for 5 months, so I'm pretty bored. Cream says hi, she still misses you. Not much as change here, Amy is still crazy for me, knuckles still guards the master emerald, rouge still tries to steal it, jet still tries to prove to me that he's faster, shadow has finally put the past behind him. Hope we meet soon  
>SONIC<br>P, S, I have something to show you when we meet again.

SONIC POV  
>``My head hurts´´ I thought, I got up looked around and I saw knuckles read a piece of paper. I narrowed my eyes and they instantly widened, he was reading MY letter to blaze. Rage flow through me fast. `` KKNNNNUUUUCCCCKKKLLLEEES!´´ I roared<br>SONIC POV END  
>After hearing his name, he quickly turned around, to be met with a pair of pupiless eyes. Fear could clearly be seen in his face that even a blind man could see it. ``KNUCKLES!´´``AH PLEASE DON'T I AM SORRY, HERE´´ he handed sonic the letter who took it and calmed down. ``Ok, hey knuckles can tails ´´``BURROW THE MASTER EMERALD SURE´´ knuckles interrupted. Sonic sweat dropped. ``eh no can tails set up the transport system so the emerald doesn't have to leave the island´´ sonic continued ``oh sure why not. So when is it ready? ´´ Knuckles asked. ``he already installed it´´ sonic answered. ``really?´´ knuckles asked, they walked up to the master emerald. ``I don't see anything on the master emerald.´´ Knuckles said while turning to sonic who pointed on something on the emerald. On the master emerald there was a small metal platform. ``and? ´´ Knuckles asked. Sonic sighed, took his letter and put on the platform, then in literally flash it was gone, to blazes world. ``Hope she gets it. Oh that reminds me. ´´ Knuckles eyes widened with fear. Later. Sonic was standing on the wing of the tornado, with a small smile on his face, ``that was for insulting Blaze.´´ Knuckles were out cold, with a black eye and a bloody nose and his dreadlocks were tied up to one of the pillars on the shrine.<br>Blazes world

BLAZE POV  
>I looked at the sol emeralds, i let out a sigh. `` Another BORING day.´´ I thought. When I was about to leave, a flash of light suddenly came. I turned around and saw a piece of paper. ``hmm what's this? A letter O-O from sonic! ´´ I opened the letter and began to read it.<br>Dear Blaze  
>Tails has invented a machine. So that we can transport objects to each other, but I need the master emerald. So how you been? Hope you have more fun then me, Eggman haven't attacked for 5 months, so I'm pretty bored. Cream says hi, she still misses you. Not much as change here, Amy is still crazy for me, knuckles still guards the master emerald, rouge still tries to steal it, jet still tries to prove to me that he's faster, shadow has finally put the past behind him. Hope we meet soon<br>SONIC  
>P, S, I have something to show you when we meet again. ``Well it says here I can send him letters too, but how? ´´ as if on cue with another light came a new letter. I picked it up, opened it, and read it.<br>Hi Blaze  
>If the first letter reached you, here is how to send me letters.<br>1. Write one  
>2. Get a sol emerald<br>3. Just put the letter on the emerald  
>TAILS<br>*record scratching* blaze's left was twitching.  
>Outside view<br>One random guard  
>``Another day with nothing happening´´ he said<br>Suddenly the ground began to shake and you could hear blaze yelling one word.  
>'' WHAT!''<p>

``holy molly what was that? ´´ He asked himself  
>Inside view<br>``does this mean that all this time I could have sent a letter long ago.´´ I shouted in rage. ``well at least I know now´´ I calmed down, took out a letter (Fastest writing EVER.). ``here goes nothing´´ I thought as i put the letter on the sol emerald, and it began to glow. shortly after I couldn't feel the letter, I smiled, I tried to take my hand back, but it wouldn't budge as if it got melted to the emerald. Suddenly all the emeralds began to glow, I closed my eyes for the blinding light, and then all went black.  
>SONICS WORLD<br>SONIC POV  
>I was about to send the third letter to Blaze, when all of a sudden the sky became black. I looked up and saw something falling from the sky, my eyes widened. I ran to catch what or whoever it is, has i got closer i realized something, ``wait is that BLAZE´´ I said shocked, I ran faster to catch her. ``please let me make it´´ i prayed, i saw her coming closer to the ground. I pushed legs to a figure-8-peelout. ``Almost there, gotta make it, AAGH.´´ i thought as pushed my legs over they're limits. At the last few meters, i did the dramatic, slow motion, jumping catch. and just barely caught her. I literally stomp my feet in the ground to stop, once i stopped i looked at Blaze (and the long crater i made). ``Yes, got her he he.´´ i said with a weakly voice and smile. Then i passed out. my feet was smoking<p>

T.B.C


	3. flower is power

sonic hunter freedom the worlds unite  
>SONIC HUNTER FREEDOM THE WORLDS UNITE CHAPTER 2: flower power<br>SONIC POV  
>i woke up and felt grass underneath me, i sat up and looked around and sighed in relief, to see i was still on Angel island. Then i remembered what happened before i passed out. ``Blaze,´´ i said and looked around desperately, until i heard a familiar voice. ``Hey your awake sleepyhead´´ i turned and saw Knuckles. ´´Your girlfriend is over here´´ i went red. ``He's not my boyfriend´´``if you say so´´ Knuckles said to the voice. ``Huh?´´``Long time no see huh Sonic´´ Blaze said as she stepped forward ``Blaze!´´``yes Sonic it's me, but now i ask you, why are your feet smoking,´´ she asked me, i looked at my feet and sure enough they were smoking. ``Long story´´``i have time´´ she replied, i tried to stand, but my legs gave away and i felt dizzy, then i passed out again<br>BLAZE POV  
>i rushed to Sonic's side ``Sonic you alright,´´ just then Knuckles came to Sonic's side too. ``he collapsed´´``no shit Sherlock,´´ i said and picked up Sonic, ``what are you doing´´``taking him to Tails´´``OK, here let me carry him´´``no he's mine´´ my eyes widened when i realized what just said, i saw Knuckles was holding back a laugh. ``i never said that, okay´´``Amy is sooo gonna love this´´ suddenly knuckles was on fire, ``i never said it´´``okay okay you never said it´´``good´´ and the flames disappeared.<br>SONIC POV [DREAM/VISION]  
>``Ugh... Where am i?´´I woke up and saw white, yes white. ``Greetings´´ i turned and saw a Grey dragon. ``Whaa´´``do not be alarmed, I'm Daora, the wind dragon´´``I'm Sonic the hedgehog´´``i know, anyway I'm here to grant you the power of the wind, for your world -´´``is in great danger with a very small chance saving it. Same old stuff´´ Daora looked at me with a face that said ''whoa'' he shook it off. ``well since you know it already, let's begin.´´ He said and closed his eyes and became a glowing orb, the orb floated towards me and hit me, i was engulfed by a bright light, as it disappeared, i felt something inside me. '' What just happened?'' I asked. '' I've granted you my control over the wind.'' A voice said. '' sweet.'' I said and held hand out and focused and a small ball of wind, i looked at it and it disappeared. '' Guess i need more practice.'' Then i heard a voice ``Sonic please wake up i lov-´´ [DREAMVISION END]  
>BLAZE POV<br>I looked at Sonic then Amy. ``Sonic please wake i love you´´ i rolled my eyes, then Sonic began waking. ``Sonic!´´ Amy shouted and hugged his soul out of his body, ``let go of me Amy´´ Sonic said trying to push her off. She surprisingly let go instantly. ``I'll be outside if you need me´´ he walked out, i followed, i closed the bedroom door, i turned and saw sonic looking at rather old piece of paper. ``One world became three, the world of sol, the world of chaos and the world of dragons, three worlds, five heroes, 11 beasts and the armies of light and dark will war against each other in the end peace and the worlds shall be restored, but only four heroes shall stand.'' Sonic read. '' What is that?'' I asked. '' It's an ancient prophecy, but i never believed it, Knuckles found it in a temple in the days he were a treasure hunter.'' He said. '' Hey Sonic?'''' Hm?'''' Wanna go outside a little, you know catch up.'''' OK, why not.'' He said, but as he walked to the stairs he tripped and.

[NORMAL POV]

Sonic tripped and landed right on Blaze and their lips collided in a kiss  
>[BLAZE POV]<p>

I pulled away quickly and held back a big blush, i could tell Sonic did the same.''Eh, Sonic?'' I asked. ''Yea Blaze.'''' In your first letter, you wanted to show me something.'''' Oh yea i forgot that,''''could you show it to me now?''''Sure.''

[NORMAL POV]

As they walked outside, they failed to notice Amy saw their accidental kiss. ''You ready?'' Sonic asked Blaze. ''ready.'' As if on cue, Sonic picked her up bridal style and blasted through the sound barrier instantly. [10 seconds later] ''Here we are.'' Sonic said as he stopped by a lake with an island in the middle of it. ''Is this it?'' She asked. ''No it's on the island.''''But are we gonna get there, we don't have a bOAT.'' The next thing she knew was she was on the island. ''I'm not even gonna ask.'' She thought. ''Close your eyes.'' Sonic said, she did. '' OK open them.'' She opened her eyes and gasped, in front of her was the field of the most beautiful flowers, '' Sonic their beautiful.''''But not as beautiful as you.'' Sonic thought out loud. '' You say something?'' Blaze asked. '' No not at all, he he.'' He answered nervously. '' Oh okay.'' she said and began to pick some flowers. '' Just tell her how you feel about her.'' Said a voice in Sonic's mind. '' What are you talking about.'' Sonic said in his mind. '' Sonic, I'm in your mind, i know what you think, see, hear, say, feel and do.'''' Damn, but it's not exactly THAT easy, Daora.'' He replied. ''What's not easy and who's Doara?'' Sonic turned and saw Blaze, holding a bunch of flowers in her hands. '' Well, umm. Yea, eh, well you see.'' He said, while Blaze gave him a look that could make a stone nervous, when suddenly his communication watch, rang. '' Saved by the bell.'' He thought, he pushed a button and. '' ANGRY AMY HEADING YOUR WAY FAST.'' Tails yelled from the watch. Sonic's right ear began twitching and looked up and saw a 0,5 ton hammer hit him dead on the face and flew into a tree. '' Amy what are you doing?'' Sonic said holding his nose. '' Saving you.'' Amy said. '' Two questions Amy.'' Blaze said. '' Yea?'' Amy said in an angry voice. '' How is hitting him in the face with a hammer saving him and from what?'' Blaze asked. '' First, i have no idea, it worked better in my head. Second, I'm saving him from you!'' She answered, pointing at Blaze. ''Me/Her!'' Blaze and Sonic Said in unison. '' Yea she is trying to destroy our relationship.'''' You and Amy have a relationship?'' Daora asked, which made sonic chuckle a little. Amy just huffed and walked away. ''Fine, just don't come crying to me when she hurts your feelings.'' Amy said and walked off. [10 mins later] Sonic and Blaze were lying in the middle of the flower field, Sonic was napping, while Blaze was looking at the cloud and unaware of her tail began to tickle sonic on the nose. He was groaning and. '' Ah-Ah.'' He sat up. '' AH-AAAHHH.'' Still not in control of his wind powers, this will be a super powered sneeze. '' CCHHUU.'' He sneezed and blew everything in front of him into oblivion, he looked at Blaze, who jaw dropped and wide eyed. She slowly turned to him. '' Bless you.'' She said. '' Thanks.'' He said and sniffed. '' Care to explain?'' She asked. Sonic was about talk, when suddenly. '' Ohohohoho.'' A familiar voice laughed. The two mammals looked up and saw. '' Eggman!'' They exclaimed in unison. '' I finally found you Sonic and thanks for the help me finding you, I've been searching for hours to find you.'' Eggman said, Sonic raised an eyebrow. '' what do you mean, i helped you?'' Eggman said nothing, just pointed in front of him. He looked down and saw the flowers that was sneezed away, was shaped like an arrow, pointing at him. '' Oh.'' He said. '' Get them!'' Eggman ordered, as countless spider-like robots,(the spider robots from Sonic the hedgehog next-gen, but half the size) appeared out of nowhere and attacked the mammals. Blaze tried to burn them, but her flames did nothing. '' What the.'''' Two words: Fire Proof.'' Eggman said. Sonic took out three with his spin dash, but was immediately attacked by more, he spin dashed in place to throw throw them off, he then saw Blaze wasn't doing so well. '' Blaz-'' He was cut off by the robots overpowering him by their large number and was pulled to the ground. '' Blaze.'' He said, he saw Blaze being hit by a robot and got wounded, then got buried by robots herself. '' Sonic let it go.'' Daora's voice said in his mind. '' Let what go?'''' The wind let it flow through your veins and your body, unleash the WIND!'' Daora said and Sonic's eyes flew open. '' Did i finally do it?'' Eggman asked himself, suddenly the pile of robots Sonic was under began to shake and exploded in a powerful gust of wind and all the robots that was on him was literally blown to pieces. He turned his head to Eggman, Sonic's eyes were glowing with an emerald green glow, he then turned to pile of robots Blaze was under and walked towards it slowly. Every robot who tried to jump at him was sliced in half by an unknown force, he held out his left hand and snapped his fingers and the robots flew off Blaze, Sonic walked over to her and helped up. '' Hang on to me.'' He said, his voice sounded windy. She did and he clapped his hands together and separated them and a small tornado was between his hands, which quickly grew bigger and bigger, then it began to suck up all the robots, he snapped his fingers again and the tornado disappeared. Eggman looked in disbelief, but wasted no time to escape. '' I think it's time to go home.'' Sonic said reverting back to normal. [later] Sonic and Blaze was slowly walking the forest, Sonic was helped by Blaze to walk. Cause that stunt drained him. '' So what happened back there?'' Blaze asked. '' Well, what i did was. *Rodeo!*'' Suddenly a black panther-like animal with a thick rope in it's mouth and someone in green armor on it's back, came out of the trees and began jumping around trying to throw the person off. '' Crypto, you gotta try this.'' He said and out of the tree came a person in white armor. '' No thanks Monster, i prefer the living.'' He said and drew a large hammer and smashed the beast in the head, it died. '' Aww man i was just having so much fun.'' Monster said and hopped off it's back and picked up the rope and tied it around his waist, then the body began to disappear and left behind a glowing orb. The orb floated towards Sonic and he was engulfed by a light it disappeared and in Sonic's hand was a sheathed katana with a steel Grey handle and a the scabbard was black. '' Who are you?'' Monster asked. '' I'm Blaze and this is Sonic.'' Blaze answered. '' Nice.'' Crypto said. '' Yea we have been looking for you two.'' TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Written in the 23 of June

SONIC HUNTER FREEDOM THE WORLDS UNITE: THE HUNTERS  
>NORMAL POV<br>''Ok, let me get this straight, you are hunters that hunts dragons, like the one, he was riding on.'' Sonic asked, still helped by Blaze to walk. '' Correct, I'm Monster and spiky white over there is Crypto'' the one in green said. '' OK but do you happen to know what that is?'' Blaze asked, pointing at Sonic's newly obtained katana. '' Can i tell them Crypto?'' Monster asked. '' Sure.'''' Yes, OK that katana is called the shadow blade. It's supposed to be able to cut through anything, but there are many others and their called the *gifts of the dragons.*'' Monster said. '' No their called dragon gifts.'' Crypto corrected. '' Is not.'''' Is too.'''' Is not!'''' Is too!'''' Is not!'''' Is too!'''' SHUT UP YOU ARE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!'' Blaze yelled. '' Ouch my ear, Blaze.'' Sonic said. '' sorry about that.'''' Are you guys always like that?'' Sonic asked. '' Only when Crypto knows I'm right and he's wrong.'''' Hey your not always right.'''' Oh yea when was the last time you were right?'' Monster asked with a smirk, Crypto thought for a moment and then. '' There was that time when-'''' Nope that was your girlfriend.'' Monster intruded. '' Oh yea(1-0), but-'''' That was Kate.'' Monster intruded again. '' Oh yea, (2-0) b-'''' That was the village chief.'' Monster intruded and read his mind again. (3-0 we have a winner) '' How about the time i hated you cause i feel a big deja vu.'' Crypto said, as Monster laughed. There was a long silence, until Monster asked. '' Hey did you guys see that huge tornado one second it's there the next it's gone weird, huh?'' Sonic just laugh, when exhaustion hit him and he fell on the ground. Sonic slowly opened his eyes and saw the sky was dark. '' Must be night.'' He thought, but saw Blaze and the hunters were missing. '' Blaze! Monster! Crypto!'''' Is it these you are looking for?'' Said a voice that send a shiver down his spine, he turned and Eggman and Nega holding the hunters dead bodies, a darker version of Amy holding a dead Tails, but what shocked him all together was, he saw Mephils, iblis, erazor, the black knight, dark gaia, black doom, Tabuu, neo metal sonic. '' Hey there hedgehog missed us!'' The villians said in unison, Sonic gulped, he turned to run away, but saw Daora, the black dragon from before, a purple overgrown lizard and some other dragons, he also saw, Super Sonic, a Super Sonic with longer quills, Dark Sonic, Darkspine Sonic, Excalibur Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Sharha, Ali Baba, Sinbad, king Solomon, Carliburn, Percival, Gawain, Lancelot, Lamark, Galahad, all the smashers (from ssbb) and all his friends. '' Ha guess the good guys have the bad ones out numbered.'''' Don't count on it hedgehog.'' Mephils said and snapped his fingers and the mist dra-. (OK look i'm not gonna write all the names again, so i'll just say all the bosses from the games, OK, oh and this dream is something I wrote out of boredom, it has nothing to do with the story, OK) Sonic gulped again and ran to the good guys. '' Guys may-'''' You may have us outnumbered, but we will fight even if Sonic's dead.'' Shadow yelled and the two armies charged at each other, they clashed and. '' NO!'' Sonic Yelled and pop off the pillow in cold sweat and quickly looked around, then opened a window, outside it was a cloudless sunny day, He sighed in relief. '' It was just a dream.'''' Mr. Sonic your awake.'' He heard a voice say and was hugged from behind, making him lose his balance and fell out of the window and right on top of a sleeping Blaze in a beach chair. '' Yikes!'' She exclaimed and the magazine on her face landed onto Sonic's head, which was red for his face landed right in her breasts. '' Ahem Sonic?'' She asked, clearly trying hard not to kill him. '' Yeah Blaze?'''' GET OFF OF ME!'' She shouted and he quickly got off. '' Sorry about that.'' He said scratching the back of his head and grabbed the magazine and handed it to Blaze. '' So your awake sleepy head.'' another voice said and he saw Monster, he wore a pair of red and white shoes with leashes, blue pair of shorts that went to his knees, a light blue t-shirt and a pair sweat wrist bands and Crypto in a chair wearing the same kind of shoes as Monster only green, a pair of green shorts that went to his knees, a white t-shirt with blue sleeves and a pair of sweat wrist bands. '' Hey there guys.'' [later] Sonic was playing around with Cream and Cheese, as was Monster, Crypto was sitting in the corner of the lawn sharpening his sword, Blaze was catching some rays and Tails was reading a machine magazine. As Sonic was playing around with Cream and Cheese, Monster walked over to Blaze. '' You like him, don't you?'' He asked Blaze outta nowhere. '' What?'''' Sonic, you like him. Don't you?'''' As a friend?'''' No, like like.'''' What! No way.'''' Your lying.'' He said simply, Blaze lighted a fire in her hand. '' If you don't want a serious sun burn, i suggest you walk away.'' She threatened and Monster walked away without second thought and went over to Crypto. '' I said, what you asked me to, now pay up.'' He said and Crypto gave him something. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Vanilla were making some drinks, when she looked out of the window, she saw Sonic run off, she went out to give the others their drinks. '' Why did Sonic take off like that?'' She asked. '' He said he was going somewhere and that he'd be back.'' Blaze said. Suddenly a roar was heard and a silver dragon similar to Daora was flying over Cream's house. '' A Kushala Daora and it's head in Sonic's direction!'' Crypto said, he looked at Monster, who looked back at him, they nodded and ran inside, then came running out in their armors and followed the dragon. ''Oh no you don't not without me.'' Blaze said and ran after them. Meanwhile with Sonic. '' OK Daora, I'm ready.'' Sonic said, as the silver one landed. '' OK try and hold it for as long as you can.'' Daora said and the silver one fired a powerful stream of wind at Sonic. Sonic held out his palms and focused and the stream hit him, he held it for 2 secs until he was threw into a tree.'' Again.'' Was all Daora said, Sonic stood up and went into the same position as before. Unaware to him, Monster, Crypto and Blaze was watching from the bushes. '' That had to hurt.'' Crypto said. '' Here he goes again.'' Monster said as Sonic hit the tree again.'' Again.'' Daora said again and Sonic went into position, the silver dragon fired the stream again, this time Sonic held it for 4 secs and was threw into the tree. This went on for about an hour until Daora decided it was enough. '' OK you can take a break.'' And as if they had waited for it, Sonic and the silver dragon collapse on the ground panting the instant he finished the sentence and Monster, Crypto and Blaze made their presence known. '' Hey *pant* guys.'' Sonic said. '' What were you doing?'' Blaze asked. '' Training my wind powers.'''' Come on, Sonic it's getting late.'' [That night] Sonic was lying in a bed sleeping until he opened one eye, then opened the other eye. '' I guess the coast is clear.'' He thought and slowly opened the window and jumped out and slowly closed it behind him, then ran off. [Morning] At the breakfast table. '' Have any of you seen Sonic he weren't in bed.'' Monster asked. '' He always wake up early for a morning run.'' Cream answered, Blaze stood up. '' Where are you going dear?'' Vanilla asked. '' I think i might know where he is, i saw him sneak out at night.'' Blaze and walked out the door. She ran to where Sonic was training yesterday and there he was sleeping on the silver dragon, she giggled at this, she looked around in disbelief. There were trees missing half their bark, trees that was cut in half both vertical and horizontal, She looked at Sonic. '' Did he do this?'' She thought and gently shock him. '' Hey Sonic wake up.'''' No.'' Sonic said in his sleep. '' OK then i guess you don't want these chili dogs.'' She said and Sonic shot up. '' Where!'' She burst into laughter, Sonic saw this and. '' Why you little.'' He said and jumped at her, they were rolling on the ground, for some time until they finally stopped with Sonic holding Blaze to the ground. '' And now for your punishment.'' He said and did what Blaze least expected, he kissed her on the lips, after about 10 secs he pulled away and closed his eyes, expecting being burned to a crisp, but it didn't happen, he opened his eyes and slowly let go of Blaze. '' Why did you do that?'' She asked. '' Say it.'' Daora said in his mind. A lump formed in Sonic's throat. '' Come on you scaredy prey, say it.'''' I love you.'' Sonic said in a low voice. '' What?'' Blaze asked. '' I Love You!'' Sonic Exclaimed. Blaze stood up and walked over to him, she kneed down to him. '' Sonic.'' Sonic gulped and expected a lot of pain, but to his surprise, she kissed him on the lips and pulled away. '' I love you too.'' She said and wind began to whirling around Sonic, faster and faster. Meanwhile with Monster, who was making a card house. '' The last two cards and it's finished.'' But a shock wave of wind, literally blew his hopes away. '' God damn it.'' He said and smashed the last two cards in the table. Crypto laughed his head off. Back to Sonic. Sonic and Blaze had their arms around each other. '' Let's go back.'' She said. '' First, let me show you something.'' He said and held out his palm and suddenly the katana appeared in his hand, he then held the scabbard with his left hand and the handle with his right and swung it and a 180 turn and held the blade backwards in his hand and slowly sheathed the sword, he stopped, as it was almost completely sheathed and then sheathed the blade hard into the scabbard and the tree slowly slides off the tree trunk. '' Whoa.'' Was all Blaze could say. '' The dragon's name is nargacuga, but i call him Narga for short, shall we go back?'' He said. Back at Cream's house. '' There you are, Where have you been?'' Crypto asked. '' Aww you know just out, oh and Crypto.'''' Yeah?'''' I spoke to Daora about the whole dragon gift thing and Monster's right they are called. Gift of the dragons.'' Sonic said and Crypto stared at Monster with pure evil, who just took a gulp of his drink. '' Come on Sonic don't make Crypto feel bad.'' Blaze said and kissed Sonic on lips quick, Monster spat out his drink. [The next morning, this was written June the 23] Sonic was sitting by the morning table and let out a big sigh. '' What's wrong Sonic?'' Monster asked. '' It's my birthday today.'' Sonic said sadly. '' Then why are you sad? On a birthday you are supposed to be glad.'''' Well not on my birthday.'''' Why not?'''' Well, I'm too busy doing hero stuff, so i have no time to celebrate my birthday and by not celebrating birthdays, i think my friends is beginning to forget my birthday.'' Sonic said and hung his head. Unaware to them, Blaze and Cream, were listen. '' Poor Sonic, i didn't know.'''' We should do something to cheer him up.'' Cream said and they thought for a moment, until Blaze got an idea. '' We should hold a surprise party for him.'''' That's great Blaze, but what about all that hero stuff?'''' How many problems could there be?'' As if on cue, the news came on the TV. '' This is just in Eggman is attacking the city.'' Blaze took the remote and switched the channel. '' Hover dam as cracked. *next channel* Golden gate bridge is slowly collapsing. *next channel* '' A group of children is trapped in a burning building. *next* A bank is being robbed. *next* A tornado is heading towards the nuclear power plant. *next* A- i gotta find froggy. *off*'' Blaze looked at the TV. '' It's like the world don't want Sonic to celebrate his birthday.'''' You read my mind.'' Blaze looked and saw Sonic standing in the door. '' Well see ya tonight.'' Sonic said and was about to walk out the door. '' Wait Sonic!'' Blaze exclaimed. '' Yeah?'''' I'll go with you.'' She said. '' No Bla- You are gonna follow me anyway aren't you.'''' Yep.'' She said, Sonic sighed. '' Cream, get the party ready while I'm gone, OK.'' Blaze whispered in Cream's ear, she nodded. Blaze walked out to Sonic. '' Hang o-'''' I can run for myself, thank you.'''' OK race ya to Eggman.'''' Your on.'' They took a stance. '' Ready. Set. GO!'' Sonic said and they blasted off in two sonic boom. '' Wait two?'' Blaze looked at Sonic beside her. He looked puzzled too. '' How did i get as fast as you?'' She asked. '' My guess is that when you got transported here by the Sol emeralds some of their energy must how gotten into you and your not as fast as me, I'm way faster.'' Sonic said. '' Since when did you get smart.'''' As i said it's a guess.'' He reminded, they arrived in the city, they gasped to see. '' Nega!'' They exclaimed in unison. '' You pests, no matter, Get them Metal Sonic and Metal Blaze. '' Metal. What!'' Sonic asked, but was punched in the gut by Metal Sonic and then kicked into a building. '' Sonic!'' Blaze exclaimed, but saw Metal Blaze coming at her, but Blaze kicked her in the gut, engine, whatever and blasted her with a beam of flames. '' It's probably fire proof.'' She thought and stopped firing and to her surprised, Metal Blaze was now a puddle of melted metal. '' What the hell.'' Blaze said. '' I knew i forgot something.'' Nega said to himself, Metal Sonic face palmed and turned to Sonic, who was glowing blue. '' Readddddy.'' He said. '' Oh fu-.'''' GO!'' Sonic said and in no time at all, Metal Sonic was flying into a building. '' Take that.'''' And what was that.'' Blaze asked. '' It's called light speed attack.'' Sonic answered. Metal Sonic came flying at Sonic, then in an blink of an eye, Metal Sonic was behind Sonic, who had the shadow blade with half the blade sheathed, then he let it slide down, it hit the scabbed and the light pole in front of Metal, fell on the ground. '' Come Blaze we gotta get to the other places.'' She nodded and they ran off to save the day at the other places. '' Great with them gone, Metal sonic destroy this city.'' Nega commanded, but Metal didn't move. '' You blew a circuit or something?'' Suddenly Metal Sonic's head popped off. '' I hate that hedgehog!'' Nega yelled. So Sonic and Blaze helped all the other places. -Hover dam- Sonic used his wind to make him and Blaze fly and to keep a large chunk of the dam from falling, as Blaze welded it to the dam. -Golden gate bridge- Sonic used his wind again to keep the bridge from collapsing as Blaze found the problem and fixed it. -Burning building- Sonic and Blaze ran into the building and out with lots a children each. -The bank- They caught the robbers in no time. -Tornado- Sonic and Blaze ran in circles in the opposite direction then the tornado and destroyed it, but they were quite dizzy after that. -Big- They found froggy on his head. '' That's the last let's go back.'' Blaze said and kissed him. [Tails workshop] '' Everybody quiet, here they come.'' Cream said. '' Hey Blaze i just noticed Daora has be quiet all day.'' Sonic's voice said from outside. They walked inside, it was dark inside of the workshop, Sonic flicked the switch and. '' SURPRISE!'' All his friends and Daora and Narga yelled in unison. '' What the?'''' Cream told us everything and so happy birthday Sonic.'' Knuckles said. '' actually it was all Blaze idea.'' Cream said pointing at Blaze. Sonic looked at Blaze and kissed on the lips, Amy crushed her glass and Knuckles smiled. '' Ok Rouge pay up they are a couple.'' Rouge sighed and gave Knuckles a Chaos emerald. '' Here you go Mr. Sonic.'' Cream said and handed Sonic a present, he opened it and inside was a golden ring. '' It's a bracelet i made by myself.'' She said, Sonic tried it on, but it was too big, but Sonic ran upstairs and down again with a wooden box, he opened it, inside was a silver ring with a greenish pearl on it. '' It may be too big for a bracelet, but i think it fits perfectly as a bracelet attachment.'' He attached the golden ring to the silver and it fits perfectly and he put on the bracelet. '' Happy birthday Sonic.'' A voice echoed through the workshop. '' Chip.'' Sonic said quietly. '' Hey you go sugar.'' Rouge handed him a present. '' Did you steal this?'' Sonic asked. '' No.'''' OK just making sure.'' He said, From Rouge he got a rare crystal, that changes shape depending on his mood, from Knuckles he got another crystal that made sunlight into a rainbow. (yeah i forgot the name of the thing that can do that) From Tails he got a new watch that can do anything from show the time to mini laser, from Shadow he got a pair of skate boots, but Sonic noticed that Shadow was smile at him, nothing from Amy she went off, from Monster and Crypto he got some silver shoes that had a pair of wings on each side of the heels. '' The bottom is made of teostra webbing for friction resistant and the rest is made of silver Kushala Daora webbing super flexible and strong.'' Crypto explained. '' Who wants cake?'' Blaze and Cream asked. '' Ok Sonic blow out the candles and make a wish.'' Tails said, Sonic just snapped his fingers and the candles went out. [later that night] Sonic and Blaze was sitting on a bed. '' So how was your birthday?'' She asked. '' It was great and it's not done yet, close your eyes.'' He said and she did. '' Now open them.'' She did, she looked at him puzzled, he lifted up a necklace with a purple and blue flame, he put it on her. '' But it's not my birthday.'''' Who said it had to.'''' Aww i love you sooo much Sonic the hedgehog.'''' I love you too Blaze the cat.'' He said and planted a deep passionate kiss on her lips. [Somewhere else] '' I hate you sooo Blaze the cat, you think you can get away for stealing my future husband, then think again.''  
>TO BE CONTINUED<p> 


End file.
